You're Fine, Really
by dreamalittledreamofglee
Summary: When a mysterious new student turns up to a dance class at NYADA, Blaine is left intrigued and confused about his story, and desperate to find out more.
1. The Meet

So...I'm back. :3 I don't know what happened but I kind of got bored of my last fic and...truth be told I wasn't proud of it. So, I've decided to try something else, I hope you like it, it's very different from my last fic but yeah :3 as always, I don't own glee or these characters.

* * *

"Rachel! That is _not _how to plié! Just do it like I taught you, for three hours yesterday." Blaine sighed; hand on his forehead and his sweat pants hanging low on his tanned, v-line.

"Well maybe if you weren't so demanding then I'd be more inclined to learn!" She retorted, bending her knees again. "Anyway, Cassandra isn't even here today, so really we don't have to be here either." She said as Blaine helped her, Blaine merely scoffed and stood back in return.

"Hey, who's that? Bye the door?" Rachel whispered, looking over and at that exact moment, Blaine also turned, his eyes focussing on a small, pale boy standing at the door, eyes down at the floor with his bangs falling just over them. His hood was pulled up and was desperately tugging on his too-small-for-him hoodie, also clutching onto a large gym back. Blaine could also see the boy was shaking, and thus decided to introduce himself, being the charismatic person he was.

"Hey…um, are you new? To NYADA?" Blaine added, rubbing the back of his neck, the boy jumped slightly and looked him up and down before giving a small nod in return. "My name's Blaine…by the way, I mean, I get it if you want to be left alone, the last thing you want is an annoying junior bothering you on your first day, but I'm only t-" "Kurt." Blaine's ramble was cut off by the smaller boy's voice, soft and harmonious. '_Kurt'_ Blaine momentarily ran the name over in his head before deciding that it fitted the small boy perfectly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Blaine extended his hand to Kurt, who merely stared at it for a moment, before shaking it back, Blaine's hand was warm and firm, gently to the touch.

"Hi! My name is Rachel Berry, I'm Blaine's roommate and best friend, and who are you?" the familiar, annoying tone Blaine had grown accustomed to, burst his bubble.

"Rachel, this is Kurt…he's new to NYADA." Kurt nodded again, looking down at his shoes. "He- " Blaine was cut off by the familiar sound of the bell, and the crashing of his fellow dance students bounding out of the door.

"Would you maybe like to come get some coffee with us? Rachel and I know this cute little coffee shop by Chelsea and we go there almost every day." Blaine asked hopefully, although he couldn't get a good look at Kurt's face, he could tell he was cute.

"I-um…yeah, yeah if that's alright.." Kurt replied, voice still quiet. "Well of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Rachel giggled and took Kurt's hand suddenly and walked out with him, leaving Blaine to trail behind, smirking at Kurt's reaction.

Half an hour later, the trio were sitting in a downtown coffee shop, Blaine and Rachel on one side and Kurt on the other, who was clinging to his coffee, sipping very small amounts every time. Blaine now had a better chance to look at him, noticing how soft his skin looked, but at the same time how thin and pale he was. How plum and red his lips looked, despite the blisteringly cold weather conditions. He also noticed the hints of his blue eyes, every time he would move his bangs away.

Another thing Blaine noticed, was how the boy, who moments ago was only answering with one word answers, had suddenly turned into a second Rachel. Was it the coffee? Or was he one of those quiet ones, who just needs a friend and suddenly they're a completely different person.

"I auditioned in September but they didn't want me so I reapplied for the New Year and…I guess they liked me, and they let me start before Christmas." Kurt shrugged and drank some more coffee.

To Blaine, Kurt looked incredibly happy, talking to him and Rachel about NYADA, New York, anything and everything, that is until Rachel asked suddenly, "So, Kurt…where do you live?" Kurt's face had suddenly dropped, and he was suddenly looking back at the floor again. "I-I… " was his only reply. "I-I um, I need to go…" It's been nice to meet you guys, thanks for the coffee…" and with that, Kurt arose and gathered his things, quickly walking out.

"What was that all about…" Rachel questioned, looking in Blaine's direction, and all Blaine could do is give her a shrug. "I don't know, Rach…that made no sense." Blaine sighed, and leaned against the window, watching the boy walk down the street, trudging through the snow. "Well, whatever it is…I'm going to find out." Rachel smirked, turning to look at Blaine, who remained silent, his eyes lit up and continuing to follow Kurt's direction until he turned the corner.

* * *

To be continued? I know where I want to go with this, but reviews would be just amazing :3 hopefully I'll update soon if I have time.


	2. The Aftermath

New chapter yay :3 so basically I got bored and started writing the next chapter so, here you go!

* * *

After the coffee outing, Kurt made his way back, the snow heavy through his old boots and his coat barely keeping him warm. He contemplated everything that had happened, meeting Blaine and Rachel, how they were so nice to him, how they'd bought him coffee, and how he'd been actually able to have a decent conversation with them, especially Blaine. _Blaine._ Even repeating the name in his head made him feel a giddy sensation.

_Why did you run away from them, they were nothing but nice to you and you just left when things got serious. No, they didn't even get serious. Snap out of this, the last thing you need right now is a pathetic inner monologue._

So with that, he walked home, to the same old stench and the same old pathetic shoebox.

"Q-Quinn?" He called out, closing the door behind him. "Yes honey?" She emerged from the bathroom, carefully towel drying her hair and sits down on the couch. "Tell me, how was your first day at NYADA?" She opened her arm, and Kurt crawled under it, snuggling close to her. "It was alright, I met these two people, one of them was really cute..." He trailed off and sighed, the image of Blaine still fresh in his memory.

"A guy?" She quickly responded, "What's his name? IS he gay? Do you _like_ him?" She nudged Kurt's shoulder and all he did was move closer to her, giving her a small shrug of a response. "His name is Blaine, I don't know if I like him, and he looks gay..." "Then you should totally go for it." She kissed his temple and sat up.

"You deserve some love honey,-" "-I have you," "-Not that kind of love." Quinn looked down at him, gently moving his hair for him, sighing to herself. We're both growing up and you especially, deserve someone."

"Quinn, I only met him today!" "-So? Who cares!" Kurt just smiled and got up. "I have a shift now down at Santa's Grotto, looks like I'm on elf duty again..." Kurt pulled on his jacket again, sighing and picks up his bag.

"I promise you, this time next year, will be so much better." She spoke softly, her words soothing to Kurt's ears, and he simply nodded, and gave a small and heartbreaking plain smile.  
"See you later, Quinn." Was his reply, before he exited out the door.

Hours later saw Kurt standing on the top floor of Macy's, dressed as one of Santa's helpers, although to him, this was one of the less demeaning jobs he's had since living here. He stood in a small green and red outfit which made his frame look even skinnier, his cheeks were red and his arms tight around his waist, in sheer embarrassment. When it was his time to call it a day, he went to the lockers at the back of the building, jumping slightly when a tall, handsome blonde approached him.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen an elf quite like you here before." The man said, he was clearly in his early twenties, with gorgeous hazel eyes and an accent that shouldn't work but it did on him.  
Kurt nodded, continuing to get his clothes from his locker, he wasn't going to lose any more of his dignity by walking through Times Square looking like this.  
"Adam, by the way, my name's Adam." Kurt turned to him, a grin forming across his cheeks that was impossible to hide.  
"Kurt," he responded, his voice was still quiet, even though he was trying to find the right words.

"Well Kurt, as you're new, I do hope you'll let me take you out this Friday, unless of course you're busy, which I really hope you're not." Adam looked up at him, and Kurt just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, u-uh...yeah, I'd like that." "Great, Friday it is." Adam winked and shook Kurt's hand before walking away, but whilst doing so, slipping a piece of paper with his phone number on it into Kurt's hand. At this, Kurt looked down and bit his lip, maybe today was a good day after all.

* * *

Dun dun dun.

:3 anyway I know I said this was Kurt angst but all will be revealed later (hopefully) Please review if you're enjoying this, I really appreciate it :') 3


	3. The Date

It was a week later and Blaine had spoken to Kurt a few times during dance class. He was also in Blaine's vocal class, but as he remembers it didn't go down too well.

_"Okay class, I told you to all prepare your solo for everyone" The professor droned on, both Kurt and Blaine blanking out. Blaine had done this so many times before, but he was so eager to see Kurt sing. So, as time went on, after a five-minute long Rachel solo and some crying then some more singing, it finally came to Kurt._

_"Hummel, Kurt." The teacher called, Blaine noticing how Kurt was physically shaking, and the deep, sudden breath he took as he made his way over to the piano. _

_"I-I...am I allowed to just play?" His voice was terrified, Blaine looked at him both shocked and sympathetically. _

_"This is a vocal class Mr. Hummel but, do continue." Her voice was losing patience and all Blaine could do was sigh and lean back in his chair._

_"U-um...this is a piece that I composed...I hope you like it." Kurt had closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and started to play. Blaine folded his arms. He expected Kurt to sing and although he wouldn't admit it, he was a little disappointed. That was until he started to listen. The way Kurt played, so smooth and elegantly like a classically trained performer. He closed his eyes and pictured Kurt, sitting on stage and playing this to thousands of people, applauding him and then...all off a sudden he's back in the NYADA classroom, watching this scruffy, small, baby-faced boy, finishing his solo. His, solo._

But now, Blaine couldn't put a finger on his feelings, but there was definitely something. Something he couldn't describe. So, as he started his shift down at the Italian restaurant, native to many a NYADA student, he was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face walk through the door, that is until he saw who it was.

Adam. The senior that had been besting him at everything had finally gotten everything that Blaine had wanted, now that he was sitting across from the small, brown haired boy. He could see Kurt smiling, he loved to see him smile, but only when he was the one making him do so. A jealous streak ran over him as he made his way over to them, putting on his best smile.

"Hi, my name is Blaine and I'll be your waiter tonight, let me know if you need anything" Blaine mumbled, his usually lively and quirky attitude was now masked by a jealous sadness. Kurt just looked up at him and smiled, "Blaine, I-I didn't know you worked here." "-It shouldn't be a problem though, right?" Adam interjected and all Kurt could do was nod. Everything was fine.

Half an hour later saw Blaine watching them bitterly from the edge of the kitchen. Why was Kurt with him? He looked way too young to be with Adam, Blaine pondered. With a sigh, Blaine made his way out of the restaurant and stood at the front, lighting a cigarette, unbeknown he was closely followed.

"I know you're watching us," Adam's recognisable voice crept up behind Blaine. "Shouldn't you be with your date right now?" Blaine replied, avoiding the question. "He's in the bathroom...Anyway, Blaine. I don't know what your problem is but would you please just back off, we're here together tonight and that's all there is to it." Blaine simply puffed the smoke out in response, stubbing the end out with his shoe before walking back inside, his eyes wandering back to Kurt who was now sitting at the table alone.

"I hoped you liked your meal...your tip isn't necessary." Blaine picked up their plates and walked away, the tears already forming as he avoided Kurt's call for him.

Hours later and Kurt was sitting back at home, cuddling in Quinn's embrace as she gently held him. Adam had offered to let him stay for the night but all Kurt wanted was his own bed, and Quinn to tell all his problems to.

"...It was fine until Blaine showed up, then it just got worse and worse a-" "Sweetie, calm down alright, just relax. Now, do you like Adam or don't you." "I-I like Adam...he's sweet and kind and loving and so perfect but-" "But what?" Kurt paused at this. What was the matter? Kurt knew that Adam liked him, he made that obvious from the start, and Kurt liked Adam just as much, he liked how he made him feel, but there was something. Kurt felt like he had to impress Adam to be at his standards whereas with Blaine he could be himself, and just be some crazy, happy character.

"But Blaine." Kurt mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Sweetie, I'll help you, but you need to figure this out on your own as well." Quinn sighed and squeezed his shoulder gently, Kurt was so lucky to have her, without her he had nobody he could trust.

"I-I will, tomorrow, I promise that I'll figure everything out tomorrow." Kurt got up, clutching a pillow tight to his chest. "G'night" He yawned and walked through to his room, his mind was going crazy with thoughts and now, all he wanted to do was sleep and pray that all of these built up emotions would be gone by the morning.

* * *

hey :3 so yeah! new chapter um i'm trying to make them longer but man it's hard! Anyways hope you like it and reviews are amazing :3 k thanks!


End file.
